


Dazzling Gleam

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: Somehow, the idea of Wicke and Faba being together hooked itself in my mind;So, here's a story featuring just that, via an unprecedented discovery through "Aether's Glass"-





	1. Chapter 1

Fate had a way of examining things to bring the best out of them. Like a mirror's reflection, no one could escape what lay beneath it. Despite any efforts of theirs, it'd come forth in time. Such truth offered its own glamour, dazzling once it was revealed. No human could quite understand it, but only follow its ways. 

Wicke and Faba were no exception, as they soon found out. Their twist of fate had come casually during their break. They'd been discussing enhanced lenses, required for another Aether project. 

Their talk drifted to their own lenses, set in their glasses. Wicke noted hers were for use, just as the experimental sort were. Despite their vibrant, beryl gleam, her eyes were faulty, especially concerning distant objects. As such, she donned her particular glasses, crafted not unlike a Purrloin's eyes. 

When she questioned Faba on the matter, he just shook his head. She'd sensed his glasses were more for status, highlighting his "signature" color. While he noted they reduced glare for him, his sight was fine otherwise. He "popped" them off his face, demonstrating it to her.

What Wicke gathered from it shocked her very senses. He'd shifted right in front of her, his refined features clear. Paired with his pale skin, Faba had become keenly handsome, like a movie star of ages past. She gazed at him, wondering how "blind" she'd been before. Wicke thought he looked pleasant enough before, although smug and aloof.

But at that moment, he captivated her, making her heart race. In their given light, his eyes sparkled like the purest sea. Wicke couldn't help but admire him, stunned by his innate beauty. However, Faba caught onto her gaze, unsettled by its intensity. He put his glasses back on, spoiling the illusion. Her old coworker reappeared, as stoic and haughty as ever.

As he told her to focus on their work, Wicke felt her heart sink. She sighed to herself, trying to return to her duties. All continued as such for the remainder of the day, bleeding out into the week. Wicke completed her tasks without comment, despite her lingering concern. Faba's "new" image had remained in her mind, taunting her so.

She knew beneath it was a man she'd fought with and teased for ages. His own issues were rather clear, driving a wedge between them. On the other hand, she and Faba also had things they agreed upon. They shared a passion for food and drink, as well as the world's workings. Whenever they did get along, their talk was lighthearted, poking fun at all manner of things.

Wicke could get along with Faba on that level, far as she knew. She hadn't found a reason to take it further before then. However, now faced with that facet of him, she found herself doubtful. All sense of reason had vanished, leaving her with a primal sort of desire. Wicke wanted nothing more than to touch him, to feel his skin against hers. 

In that state, Faba seemed innately enticing, made to caress and hold tenderly. It was the oddest thing, to imagine her superior like a cuddly "toy". She knew he'd "hate" it, making it that more appealing. He'd become forbidden to her, just out of reach. Despite her efforts, Wicke couldn't get that longing out of her head. 

It manifested in the most casual of situations pairing them together. Work or not, it pulled at her so. Even when they toyed with their smartphones, Wicke couldn't help herself. She pretended to play a mobile game, only to peer at Faba. She tried to imagine what he was doing on his side. He appeared to be reading something, swiping down on occasion.

His gaze was focused, though still obscured by lime glass. However, it proved too much for him, making him discard his glasses. As he resumed his work, Wicke gazed at him, taking in his grand image. However, he broke the illusion, asking of her fixation on himself. Cowed by shock and dismay, she returned to her phone, unsure as well. 

Wicke knew their facade would break eventually. There was only so much denial either of them could muster. If she were to be comfortable in her feelings, Faba would have to know. Once he knew, then could they carry on with their lives. The only issue lay in when that'd be, when it'd feel "right". 

 

Her opportunity came when she was ordered to Faba's office; He'd holed himself up in there for the day, eager to finish a particular project. The enhanced lenses were his focus then, demanding his attention. As such, Wicke was sent down to check on him, lest he perish then. Silly as she found it, her chance had come. She relished the thought, hoping to set things straight.

When she came upon Faba again, he was hooked deep into his work. At the moment, he tested some of the lenses' prototypes. As Faba studied their forms, she stepped behind him, enthralled by their gleam. To accompany him was a nearby mirror which captured Wicke's image. He glanced at it, only to notice his companion within reach.

As Wicke waved to him, he followed suit, still peering forward. She wanted nothing more than to embrace him then, softening him with her touch. However, she knew it'd upset his focus, possibly spoiling his tests. Wicke just stepped closer until she stood by his side. Once there, Faba shot her a quick glance before returning to work. They began to talk, focusing on the week's events. 

Their conversation turned to intrigue, that which'd captivated them most deeply. Faba said the lenses had gripped him the most, calling out for him to perfect them. In turn, Wicke admitted he'd captivated her already. Faba froze, taken back by her claim. "I'm just saying," she said with a coy smile. "You should take your glasses off more often! You're so cute like that!" 

He stood in place, trying to make sense of it all. She hadn't suggested as such before, making him wonder about her sudden shift. "Well, thank you, Wicke," he replied, unsure of his answer. "I hadn't considered that, but fine. Now, do you require something more, or-" Faba's voice broke off, having seen her expression reflected again. It was oddly intense, bursting with adoration. 

"Oh God, not this again-" he muttered under his breath. "Just spit it out, Wicke! Whatever issue you've gained with me is ours to access!" He turned to Wicke, his mouth in a slight grimace. In spite of his ire, she still felt infatuated in his presence. It was all she could do to speak openly, lest she feel even lower. Afterwards, Faba stopped his work and approached her.

His ire had given way to confusion, painting him even more charmingly so. He gazed at her, his eyes now lidded. "So, this is your concern, Wicke?" Faba asked, his voice shaky. "That, that you feel as such for me?" She nodded with vigor, aching to let it be known. All she desired of him was understanding, regardless of what would come next. 

"But, why?" he asked of her, now pleading. Wicke's eyes shot open, unsure of how to answer him. His voice hadn't been cruel, but it cut deep within her. The fear of rejection was afoot, with her reason having returned. Before she could address her concern, Faba spoke again. That fear reflected in his gaze as well, to her surprise. "Of everyone here, why me?" 

"I've an ego, I freely admit that!" Faba exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Wicke nodded in agreement, thinking back how plainly he'd proven so. She reached out to touch him, but he drew back. "But I feel like you've built me up too much, Wicke!" She kept put, registering it in her mind. "I like your company around here. I've no need to sully that by taking it further."

Wicke stepped back, stunned by his admission. "But, why not?" she asked Faba, to his surprise. "If it could happen, why not take the chance?" He peered at her, trying to make sense of it all. As silence fell upon them, Faba popped off his glasses again. While he pinched his nose's bridge in thought, Wicke sighed to herself. He wasn't sure it came from dismay or wistful longing. 

When his gaze fell on her, he saw that dreamy aura upon her face. Despite his doubts, her desire was clear. "So, this is what you want of me?" Faba asked once more. "You want to give of yourself to me, just because I'm like this?" Wicke nodded at him, taken back by his inquiry. Disregarding her own feelings, she sensed Faba didn't know what to make of his own.

"I know it's sudden," Wicke stammered out. "But seeing you like this does things to me! I mean, take off the glasses and ruffle up your hair, and then-" Without thinking, she reached out to tease his pale locks. Though Faba drew back, the transformation had begun again. "And then, you're absolutely beautiful-" She stood in awe, unable to turn away from him.

In turn, she'd become beautiful now, more than ever. Unbeknownst to her, Faba had same fascination deep within him. He considered it fantasy, more than anything. Faba felt she could never feel the same way, other matters aside. However, he couldn't deny what she'd just shown him. It offered them possibility, which could make or break their relationship. 

"Wicke, I'm not stupid, you know," he replied, pressing his fingers together. "I do like having you around. Perhaps more could come of that, if given the chance." She smiled at him, her face radiant. The sight warmed his heart, making him grin as well. However, his doubts remained, making it fade suddenly. "But we work together. If this fell apart, then what?"

Wicke's eyes snapped open to consider such a fate. Though unsavory, she knew it a very real possibility. Perhaps this was nothing more than a fluke, a quick fascination. "How could we stand being together afterwards?" Faba asked, prying his fingers apart. He reached out to grab her hands, drawing them close. "How could we stand knowing what we'd know then?" 

"But how could we stand not knowing, either?" Wicke asked back, her voice trembling. She swallowed a bit, forcing her concerns down. "Wouldn't it just eat at you? Why not get it out in the open?" As she held his hands, a sultry tension rose between them. Both looked grandly appealing, the truth's dazzling gleam upon them. "After all, great reward comes from risk!"

"Wait, that's my line!" he said in shock. "From my 'Success Over All' series!" Though stunned, Wicke just gave into his touch. Faba's gaze penetrated her, dazzling and bright. "So, you've listened to it, then?!" As she nodded back, a pulse rose in his heart. "Well, I'd say flattery won't get you anywhere, but-" He couldn't help but smile again.

"But you're serious about this, aren't you?" Faba inquired, his eyes drawing her in. She nodded silently, unwilling to spoil the moment. He turned away, his eyes shut. Before she could protest, he faced her, setting a hand into her cheek. Crystal depths revealed themselves again, their beauty clear. "If we're sharing secrets, I feel the same. Risk or not, I mean-" 

"Oh, you are so cute when you're flustered!" she exclaimed, her voice dripping with glee. He kept put, allowing himself to grin like a fool. Wicke took note of it, and smiled wickedly in turn. Before he knew it, she was against him, her hands around his waist as they embraced. All that remained was the truth, its presence illuminating their newfound passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks passed since Wicke and Faba had gotten together. Though they tried to be subtle about it, their underlings soon knew. They'd picked up on Faba's more casual nature, his sudden mirth. When seeking its source, they came upon Wicke's adoring gaze. All fell in place for them, allowing them to humor it. The only one who remained unaware was Lusamine.

Both figured they had no need to concern her then; She had more pressing issues to handle on her own. However, she'd have to know eventually, if she didn't figure it out herself. Faced with the decision, Wicke promised she'd bring it up during their Saturday luncheon. She was accustomed to such meetings, using them to chat with Lusamine. 

In her own manner, she appreciated them as well. Business aside, both enjoyed going out to talk and eat together. They'd gone to Konikoni City, eager to try Mallow's infamous specialties. Once in her restaurant, they sat at their "usual" table. Lusamine leafed through their menu, as Wicke followed suit. 

The seafood salad caught her eye, urging diners to "poke" a 'Mon onto their plates. Its boast of spiced Octillery and Tamato slices intrigued her further. Lusamine ordered herself a bowl, while Wicke got the grilled Seaking plate. In the meantime, they discussed all matters. Wicke kept speaking on, even as their food arrived.

"My, Wicke, you're in good spirits lately," Lusamine remarked casually. "What's brought all this on, then?" She mixed her poke together, making sure it was seasoned evenly. Once ready, she speared some Tamato and sliced Octillery. As she put it into her mouth, Wicke launched into a spiel about her precious "blessings". 

Lusamine saw the gleam in her eyes, born of burning passion. She knew Wicke would drag on then, opting to focus on lunch instead. All seemed as usual for Wicke, glad for their successful rehabilitations and good weather. She kept on eating, delighted by the poke itself. It was seasoned expertly, accentuating the Octillery's sweet flesh. Lusamine felt its lemon zest it her throat, stinging her pleasantly. 

Between sips of water and bites of poke, she caught pieces of Wicke's blather. It was when Wicke brought up Faba did the zest overpowered her senses. Lusamine froze then, startled by its acidity, as well as the other's claim. She tried to chew quickly, swallowing to force the shock down her throat. 

While she drank some water, Wicke gazed at her with a strange awe. "Come again, Wicke?!" Lusamine choked out. Before she could ask further, the other divulged her grand affection for Faba. She seemed struck by his very being, like a youth afflicted by her first crush. 

"Well, I'm glad for you, Wicke," Lusamine said, trying to keep calm. "But don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? You've been going on and on this entire time! Look, your food's gotten cold-" She pointed her fork towards the other's chilled Seaking. Its flesh had gotten hard, its accompanying vegetables limp. 

"Oh, Lusamine, I can't help myself!" she exclaimed, to the other's surprise. Lusamine arched up with shock. Addressing her by her given name was startling enough; That coupled with Wicke's attraction to her superior just floored her. She certainly hadn't anticipated such a thing, given their personalities. On the contrary, she thought they'd repel each other. 

However, there was no denying the tender gleam in Wicke's eyes. It spoke of that passion she'd known from her past lovers. "Wicke, you know it's not against the rules," Lusamine replied firmly. "I've no right to infringe on your personal relationships. But can I trust you'll be professional about it?" Wicke nodded with vigor, making her consider it further. 

"But I don't understand it," Lusamine admitted, her gaze wary. "Of all of us, why Faba? You can't trust him as far as you can throw him!" Though Wicke was speechless, she understood Lusamine's concern. She'd felt it herself, in regards to admitting her feelings at all. They both knew of his ill-temperament, his stern ways. Despite what they shared, all that they didn't stood out plainly. 

They were a pair built on contrasts, from their forms to their personas. However, it offended her, making her doubt herself. "You sound like he did when I told him!" Wicke exclaimed, her breath dropping off. She glanced down for a moment, biting her lip in dismay. "Why's this so hard to believe?! Am I too good for him? Am I not good enough?"

"No, Wicke, it's not like that!" Lusamine exclaimed, trying to get the other's attention. "Quite the contrary, you're too good for him." Though Wicke's gaze remained below, her focus was on Lusamine. To her mind, her superior's claim seemed absurd. She presumed Lusamine hadn't meant it, but she could never know. Wicke sat up, aching to defend her lover's honor.

"Well, who are you to judge us?" she snapped back, her eyes blazing. "Who are you to judge anything? Look where that's gotten you!" Lusamine froze, stunned by her brazen admission. That spark persuaded her, making her reconsider their relationship. Perhaps they had more in common than she ever realized. She couldn't even be mad at Wicke for speaking such truth. 

Lusamine nodded to herself, unwilling to challenge her further. "If you insist, I'll let it be, Wicke," she replied on soft breath. "Please, just try to keep things proper around here. There's a time for business and pleasure, you know." Wicke nodded back with glee, clasping her hands together. She felt oddly joyous then, vindicated in all she held to her heart. 

 

Meanwhile, Faba had come to Konikoni City for his own business; Though it was the business of pleasure, he dove into it all the same. The city's open-air stalls touted all sorts of items, suited for gifts. However, they'd failed to appeal to him in such a way. He figured only the best would please Wicke, whatever it may be.

The further he roamed the city, the closer the answer appeared. Once outside of Olivia's jewelry shop, it became crystal clear. Olivia herself gave him her blessing, glad her creations could bring joy and love to someone. Following his purchase, Faba rushed to Mallow's restaurant. He hoped Wicke and Lusamine were still there, lost in their meeting.

When he stepped inside it, he peered around until they revealed themselves. Wicke had gotten to her lunch, finishing as Lusamine had a drink. Within moments, he'd reached them, capturing Wicke's attention. "Oh, Faba, fancy seeing you here," Lusamine greeted him with a wave. "Come to brave the Mallow 'special'? Or are you here for something else?" 

She glanced at Wicke, raising her brows a bit. When her sight returned to him, Lusamine noticed the package in his grasp. It bore the distinctive insignia of Olivia's shop, made to suit Alola's taste for fine jewelry. "I presume you know about us," Faba teased her. "Judging from your reaction." Lusamine nodded, pressing her fingers together.

"Either way, I hope you understand," he continued as Wicke gazed at him. "We promise to keep to your standards, Lusamine." She nodded once more, having reasoned with it in her mind. She glanced at Wicke, giving her a coy grin. With her silent approval, both felt affirmed in their desire. Fate's rewards were grand, dazzling with the truth's gleam.

"If I've learned anything today," Lusamine noted, reaching for her glass. "It's why I hired you both." She peered at Wicke and Faba, taking in their image. Despite their contrasts, they looked rather charming then. It felt like they just fit somehow. "I suppose we're all more alike than I ever thought. All said, I wish you well-" 

She glanced at the package again, drawing Wicke's attention. Before she could question it, Faba stepped beside her. Even with his glasses, his innate allure gripped her. He opened it, revealing the treasure within. "Sweet Arceus, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, peering at the necklace he bought. 

It entranced her so, its jewels brilliantly dazzling. Wicke caressed its steel length, crafted like a vine with flowers along it. Its blooms were carved of crystal, tinted in pale lime and rose. He lamented how it couldn't be worn then, owing to her collar. 

As Faba groused on his oversight, she smiled at him. He couldn't help himself, faced with Olivia's splendid wares. "Oh, you're still cute when you're flustered!" Wicke said, springing from her seat. "I love it either way! Bring it in, baby!" Without caution, Faba stood back as she embraced him. 

Her grip was achingly tight, their bodies smashed together. Wicke's warmth soothed him so, allowing him some courage. Despite Lusamine's presence, he kissed her, his hands digging into her back. As they kept in place, their superior watched them with shock and awe.

"Yeah, I think we're done here," Lusamine said to herself, shaking her head. "I wish you the best of luck together, but check please!" She sat up straight, calling out for their waiter. They were occupied elsewhere, leaving her at her underlings' mercy. Resigned to her fate for the moment, she sat back. 

As surprising as it was, fate had run its course. Through its fine lens, their truth of love and honesty had come forth. Even with their contrasts, Lusamine couldn't deny them that. All either of them could do was back in the truth, its dazzling gleam cast by love.


End file.
